


Melts in Your Mouth (Not in Your Hand)

by Andromeda



Series: Chocolate Trilogy [3]
Category: Life on Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda/pseuds/Andromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melts in Your Mouth (Not in Your Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Sneaking this one in under the wire for [Porntoberfest](http://fiandyfic.livejournal.com/19881.html), and I promise that this is it. No more porn from me (unless, of course, [](http://lozenger8.livejournal.com/profile)[**lozenger8**](http://lozenger8.livejournal.com/) decides to instigate a porn prompt for [](http://1973flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**1973flashfic**](http://1973flashfic.livejournal.com/)….) This is the continuation of [Never Tasted Before](http://fiandyfic.livejournal.com/18292.html) and [Without Ruining Your Appetite](http://fiandyfic.livejournal.com/20122.html). Perhaps now we can get back to writing Hookerverse, eh?! Unbeta'd for speed, so concrit gratefully received (and very necessary!)

Gene had insisted on driving in his haste to get Sam somewhere private. This, in hindsight, was proving to be a bit of a problem.

Sam had assumed his normal position in the car, belted up in the front passenger seat, his left hand wrapped around the handle above the door, hanging on for dear life as Gene took corners as speeds even Gene might admit to being a little fast.

Unlike normal, Sam's other hand was occupied with a bar of chocolate.

Sam had unwrapped it moments after Gene had pulled the car away from the curb, the crinkling of the cellophane wrapper loud even over the purring of the engine.

Then he had started to eat it. Except 'eat' was not quite the word.

As Gene changed gears to reverse out of the side street, Sam had started to lick the tip, gently, crumbs of chocolate flaking off and sticking to his tongue, his bottom lip. Gene had kept stealing glances sideways at Sam as he tried to drive through the streets of Manchester, as Sam wrapped his lips around the top of the bar and pushed it slowly into the moist heat behind.

The sight of Sam, head thrown back, his white throat turned orange in the flickers of light from the street lamps flashing by was mesmerising. His eyes, half-closed in pleasure, and his hollow cheeks as he sucked on the thin bar of chocolate was distracting Gene from his driving and it was all he could do to keep the car on the road.

He finally parked the car haphazardly, and with a screech of tyres, outside Sam's flat. Before Sam could get out of the car, Gene was around the other side, forcibly dragging Sam out of the passenger seat, through the front door and up the stairs.

No sooner had Sam unlocked the door to his flat than Gene pushed him through, slamming the door closed with his foot and pressing his DI against the wall. Then, with the sort of brute force he usually reserved for recalcitrant suspects, Gene kissed him.

Sam tasted of chocolate and something else. Not quite bitter, not quite sweet. Perhaps it was desperation, frustration, perhaps it was just Sam. But it drove Gene wild and it was a long time before he drew back, oxygen becoming a necessity rather than a luxury.

Sam's head was tilted back, his hair in disarray from Gene's fingers which where still tangled in it. His lips were swollen and his face flushed.

With a growl Gene dropped to the floor, his knees somewhat protesting, but there was only one goal he had in mind.

He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's trousers, in passing noting that they were as tight as they looked, then reaching into his underpants, pulled Sam's cock free.

In the dim light it looked quite daunting. Gene had never done this before, but he was a bloke, surely he would know what to do, if he concentrated on what he liked himself. He started by licking a broad stripe over the head. The taste was almost familiar, bitter, but not unpleasantly so. He wrapped one hand around the base, tight, while he moved his lips down the unfamiliar length, flicking his tongue the hard flesh and sucking as he moved his hand up and down between his lips and Sam's balls.

Somewhere up above him Sam started to make keening noises in the back of his throat. Little scrabbling sounds as he tried to get a grip on the wall, small thumps as his head connected with the same.

"Gene, Guv, I'm going to come…" Sam moaned as his breath quickened, but Gene made no movement to pull back.

Sam came hard and Gene gulped it down, savouring the bitter salty taste with no little pride. As Sam's breathing started to slow back down to normal, Gene looked up. At this angle he could see very little, the darkness of the little flat swallowing everything more than a few inches away. He stood up and flicked on the light.

Sam opened his eyes and lazily smiled.

"Damn, you're good."

Gene smirked at that and then looked worriedly at the thin trickle of blood on Sam's chin.

"Christ, did I do that?"

"Don't worry about it, Guv," Sam wiped at the trickle with his thumb. "You've given me worse. You were a little forceful to start with, that's all."

"Yes, damn your teasing with that bloody flake."

"Just getting my own back for earlier, Guv. That's all. And speaking of which…" Sam quickly tucked himself back in his trousers, but leaving them undone stepped away from the wall. Advancing slowly towards Gene with a predatory gleam in his eye, he drawled "I think it's time to pay you back for just now as well."

He removed his own jacket, then Gene's and then set about divesting Gene of the rest of his clothing before pulling him over to the rickety bed.

"Do you think that bed is going to stand it?" Gene queried, doubtfully.

"If it doesn't I'll get a new one," Sam shrugged and pushed him down.

The springs complained, but the bed held firm for the moment as Sam started to lick his way down Gene's body, starting with his lips, then neck, then nipples. Just as Gene was about to start complaining that Sam'd left one thing untouched, he finally got there, running his tongue up and down his cock in lazy swirls, his hands caressing Gene's balls gently.

Gene growled. "If you don't get on with it, Tyler, I'm going to slap you."

Sam looked up at that, his eyes dark. "Promises, promises, Guv."

"Kinky little bugger," but there was no malice behind the words.

Sam grinned and then lowered his head, taking Gene's cock into his mouth and sucking hard. Gene bucked his hips and Sam pushed down with hand to keep from choking. The other kept fondling Gene's balls as Sam opened his mouth wide and _swallowed_.

The sheer unexpectedness of the act undid Gene completely and he came with a volley of swear words.

"You've done that before," Gene remarked as he finally got his breath back.

Sam smiled slowly, like the cat that had just got the cream. Which, in essence he just had. "Once or twice," he acknowledged and he stood up, quickly undressing, before moving to the side of the bed. "Budge up, Guv."

There was no room on the little cot, but they managed to fit on it somehow. Sam pulled the covers over as best he could then grinned.

"A brief nap and then round two. How does that sound?"

"That sounds bloody marvellous, Tyler."


End file.
